Treffen von Roliça
Die englische Hülfe war endlich in Portugall zum Theil gelandet, Jünot [[Französische Armee (1808)#Erstes Observations-Corps der Gironde.|'xxx']] hatte es nicht hindern können, und Portugalls Schicksal entwickelte sich in den letzten Tagen des Augusts. Am 13 August brach Arthur Wellesley mit der ersten, vierten und zweiten englischen Division von Lyria an der Küste auf, und marschirte nach Borcia und Brilas, wo die Vorposten der französischen Armee standen. Diese wurden am 15 August vertrieben. Die Engländer verloren im Gefechte zwei Offiziere und 20 Soldaten. Am folgenden Tage war Wellesleys Hauptquartier zu Caldas; die Franzosen unter General Laborde [[Französische Armee (1808)#Erste Infanterie-Division.|'xx']] standen auf den Höhen von Roleja, etwa 6000 Mann stark, und waren durch 4 GebürgsPässe im Rücken gedeckt. General Loison [[Französische Armee (1808)#Zweyte Infanterie-Division.|'xx']] war mit einer eben so starken Macht bei Rio Major postirt und suchte sich mit Labordes rechten Flügel zu vereinigen. Darum unternahmen die Engländer, nach dem sie das alte maurische Schloß Oebidos genommen, am 17 früh in 3 Kolonnen den Angrif. ----- 700px|Battle of Roleia August 17th. 1808. ----- Die rechte Kolonne, aus 1200 Mann portugiesischer Infanterie und 50 Mann Kavallerie bestehend, war bestimmt, der Franzosen linken Flügel zu umgehen und ihm in den Rücken zu kommen. Die linke Kolonne unter GeneralMajor Ferguson, die aus einer Brigade Infanterie von 2800 Mann, 3 Kompagnien Scharfschützen und 40 Reutern bestand, sollte den Posten von Roleja auf der rechten Seite umgehen, und Loisons [[Französische Armee (1808)#Zweyte Infanterie-Division.|'xx']] Bewegungen von Rio Major nach Aleventre beobachten. Das Zentrum, das aus den Brigaden von Nightingale, Craufurd und Fane, aus 400 Mann leichter portugiesischer Infanterie, der brittischen und portugiesischen Kavallerie, nebst einer starken Batterie bestand, also beinahe 9000 Mann stark war, sollte Laborde [[Französische Armee (1808)#Erste Infanterie-Division.|'xx']] in der Fronte angreifen. Der Angrif geschah vom Schlosse Oebidos her. Als Nightingale auf die Franzosen losging, zogen sich diese in die GebürgsPässe, wo eine furchtbare Position war; doch attakirte das 29 und 9 englische InfanterieRegiment mit unerschrockener Tapferkeit; die Franzosen vertheidigten sich vortreflich, machten drei Angriffe auf die vordringenden Engländer, und der brave englische ObristLieutenant Lake verlor das Leben. Endlich wurden die Franzosen geworfen, und retirirten mit Verlust von 3 Kanonen und mehreren hundert Soldaten in die Gebürge. Das Gefecht war für die Britten entschieden, welche indessen 482 Mann, und unter diesen 4 Offiziere verloren hatten. -- In derselben Nacht erhielten die Engländer unter General Anstruther beträchtliche Verstärkung, die französischen Korps von Laborde [[Französische Armee (1808)#Erste Infanterie-Division.|'xx']] und Loison [[Französische Armee (1808)#Zweyte Infanterie-Division.|'xx']] aber vereinigten sich bei Torres Vedras, und traten den Rückmarsch nach Lissabon zu Jünots Hauptmacht an, welcher am 19 August mit seiner ganzen Macht in konzentrirter Stellung zwischen Lissabon und Torres Vedras stand, auch alle Forts um Lissabon stark besetzt hielt. Arthur Wellesleys Bericht -- Schlacht von Roleia. Caldas am 16. Aug. 1808. Am 13. zog ich von Lyria aus und kam am 19. zu Ahobaca an, welchen Platz der Feind Nachts vorher verlassen, und gestern kam ich hier an. Der Feind ungefähr 4000 stark stand 10 Meilen von hier, in Borica und besetzte Brilos, etwa 3 Meilen von hier mit seinen Vorposten. Da der Besitz dieses letztern Dorfs für unsere künftigen Unternehmungen wichtig war, so beschloß ich, es zu nehmen, und sobald das brittische Fußvolk anlangte, befahl ich einem Sendhaufen, der aus 4 Scharfschützenkompagnien vom 60. und 95. Regiment bestand, es in Besitz zu nehmen. Der Feind, der aus einem kleinen Piquet Fußvolks und wenig Reiterei bestand, that wenig Widerstand und zog sich zurück; ein Sendhaufen unserer Scharfschützen folgte ihm bis 3 Meilen von Brilos. Nun wurden sie Scharfschützen von einem überlegenen Harst angegriffen, der sie von dem Hauptharst, zu welchem sie gehörten, und der ihnen jetzt zu Hülfe vorrückte, abschneiden wollte; zu beiden Seiten des Sendhaufens zeigten sich größere feindliche Harste, und nur mit Mühe konnte Generalmajor Spencer, der, als er vernommen, daß die Scharfschützen dem Feind nachsetzten, nach Obidos gegangen war, ihren Rückzug nach diesem Dorfe bewerkstelligen. Sie sind seitdem im Besitz des Dorfs geblieben und der Feind hat sich ganz aus der nähe zurückgezogen. Hauptquartier von Villawerde, am 17. Aug. 1808. Mylord! Da der französische General Laborde bis zu meiner Ankunft in Caldas am 15. dieses in seiner Stellung zu Roleia geblieben war, beschloß ich ihn heut früh anzugreifen. Roleia liegt auf einer Anhöhe, vor sich eine Ebene, am Ende eines Thals, welches bei Caldas beginnt und südlich mit Gebirgen, welche an die das Thal zur linken bildenden Hügel stoßen, eingeschlossen ist. Inmitten des Thals, etwa 8 Meilen von Roleia ist die Stadt und altmaurische Festung Obidos, aus welcher die feindliche Piquets am 15. vertrieben worden waren; von dieser Zeit an hatte der Feind Posten auf den Bergen zu beiden Seiten des Thals, wie in der Ebene vor seinem Heere, welches auf den Höhen von Roleia stand, den rechten Flügel an die Berge, den linken an eine Anhöhe gelehnt, worauf eine Windmühle war, und welche 4 bis 5 Pässe in die Gebirge hinter ihm deckte. Ich habe Grund zu glauben, daß seine Macht mindestens aus 6000 Mann bestand, wovon 500 Mann Reiterei waren mit 5 Kanonen; auch stand zu vermuthen, daß General Loison, der gestern in Rio Major war, im Verlauf der Nacht von der rechten Seite her zu Laborde stoßen würde. Demnach wurde der Angriffsplan gemacht, das Heer brach heute früh von Caldas auf, und ward in 3 Heersäulen gestellt; die rechte bestehend aus 120 Mann portugiesischen Fußvolk, und 50 portugiesischen Reitern, um des Feindes linken Flügel zu umgehen und in die Gebirge im Rücken des Feindes zu dringen; die linke aus Generalmajor Fergusons Brigade, welche die Höhen von Obidos ersteigen sollten, um alle feindliche Posten zu umgehen; auch war dieser Harst bestimmt, auf General Loison's Bewegungen auf dem rechten Flügel Acht zu haben, der, wie ich hörte, die Nacht vorher von Rio Major nach Alicentre zu gerückt war. Die mittlern Heersäulen, bestehend aus Generalmajor Hills, Brigadegeneral Nightingale's, Brigadegeneral Cranford's und Fane's Brigaden (die mit Generalmajor Ferguson entsendeten Scharfschützen ausgenommen) und 400 Mann portugiesischen leichten Fußvolks, der englischen und portugiesischen Reiterei, einer Neun- und einer Sechspfünderbrigade sollten General Laborde's Stellung von vorn angreifen. Nachdem die Heersäulen gebildet waren, rückten gegen sieben Uhr früh die Schaaren aus Obidos. Fane's Scharfschützen wurden sofort in die Berge zur linken des Thals entsendet, um den Verkehr zwischen der mitteln und linken Heersäule zu erhalten, und den Zug der erstern das Thal entlang zu schützen und die feindlichen Posten wurden nach und nach zurückgetrieben. Hill's Brigade in 3 Bataillonsheersäulen gestellt, bewegte sich auf der rechten Seite der Thals, von der Reiterei unterstützt, um des Feindes linken Flügel anzugreifen, und Nightingale und Cranford zogen mit dem Geschütz die Heerstraße entlang, bis endlich ersterer auf der Ebene unmittelbar vor dem Feinde sich aufstellte, von den leichten Fußvolkkompagnien und dem 45. Regiment von Cranford's Brigade unterstützt, während die beiden andern Regimenter dieser Brigade (das 50. und 91.) und die halbe Neunpfünderbrigade als Nachhalt in der Nachhut standen. Generalmajor Hill und Brigadegeneral Nightingale rückten gegen die feindliche Stellung vor, und zu derselben Zeit waren Fane's Scharfschützen auf den Bergen zur rechten; das portugiesische Fußvolk in einem Dorfe zu seiner linken, und Ferguson's Heersäule zog von den Höhen in die Ebene herab. Aus dieser Stellung zog sich der Feind, durch die Gebirgspässe in der größten Ordnung und Schnelligkeit, und trotz dem schnellen Anrücken des brittischen Fußvolks machte der Mangel an hinlänglicher Reiterei, daß er auf der Ebene nur wenig litt. Nun war eine Verfügung zu einem Angriff der furchtbaren Stellung, die er eingenommen, nöthig. Fane's Scharfschützen waren bereits in den Gebirgen auf seinem rechten Flügel, und es war keine Zeit zu verlieren, die verschiedenen Pässe anzugreifen, sowol um die Scharfschützen zu unterstützen, als um den Feind völlig zu schlagen. Das portugiesische Fußvolk erhielt Befehl, einen Paß hinauf auf der rechten Seite des Ganzen zu rücken: die leichten Kompagnien von Hills Brigade und das 5. Regiment, rückten auf einen Paß zunächst der rechten Seite, und das 29. Regiment vom 9. unter Nightingale unterstützt auf einen dritten, das 45. und 82. auf Pässe auf der linken Seite. Alle diese Pässe waren schwer zugänglich, und einige wurden gut vom Feinde vertheidigt, besonders der vom 29. und 9. Regiment angegriffene. Diese Regimenter griffen mit dem höchsten Ungestüm an und erreichten den Feind eher als die, welche ihm in die Seiten fallen sollten; der Feind vertheidigte sich verzweifelt und vorzüglich bei diesem Angriff litten wir den beklagenswerthen Verlust besonders des Generallieutenant Lake, der sich damals auszeichnete. Aber der Feind ward aus allen Stellungen, die er in den Gebirgspässen eingenommen, geworfen, und unsere Schaaren waren auf den Ebenen auf den höchsten Punkten vorgerückt. Ziemlich lange war das 29. und 9. Regiment allein mit Fane's Scharfschützen in einiger Entfernung links vorgerückt; und nachher wurden sie vom 5. Regiment und von den leichten Kompagnien von Hills Brigade unterstützt, welche auf ihrem rechten Flügel herauf kam, und von den übrigen Schaaren, welche die Berge zu ersteigen Befehl hatten und allmählich herauf kamen. Hier that der Feind 3 höchst tapfere Angriffe auf das 29. und 9. Regiment, in der Absicht, den Rückzug seines geschlagenen Heers zu decken, ward aber allemal zurückgeworfen; doch gelang ihm, seinen Rückzug in guter Ordnung zu halten, erstlich weil er mir an Reiterei fehlte, und zweitens, weil es schwer war, in der Geschwindigkeit genug Schaaren und Kanonen die Gebirgspässe hinaufzubringen, um die, welche die zuvor erstiegen hatten, zu unterstützen. Aber der Verlust des Feindes war stark, und er hinterließ uns 3 Kanonen. Das Verhalten der Schaaren bei dieser Gelegenheit kann ich nicht genug loben. Des Feindes Stellungen waren furchtbar, und er empfing sie mit seiner gewöhnlichen Gewandtheit und Schnelligkeit, vertheidigte sich auch höchst tapferlich. Bemerken muß ich aber, daß, wiewol wir diesmal so überlegene Schaaren brauchten, doch die wirklich ins Gefecht gekommenen, durch unvermeidliche Umstände nur das 5, 9, 29, die Scharfschützen vom 95. und 60 Regiment, und die Seitencompagnien von Hills Brigade waren, -- eine der feindlichen keineswegs gleiche Zahl! weshalb ihr Verhalten höchst lobenswerth war. Auch muß ich allen Generalen und Officieren dieses Heers für ihre Hülfe und Unterstützung danken; besonders Generalmajor Spencer, Generalmajor Ferguson für die Anführung der linken Heersäule und Generalmajor Hill, den Brigadegeneralen Nightingale und Fane für die Art, wie sie ihre verschiedenen Angriffe leiteten. Auch erhielt ich wesentlichen Beistand von Obristlieutenant Tucker, und Obristlieutenant Bathurst als entsendetem Adjutanten, und Generalquartiermeister, und von den unter ihnen stehenden Stabsofficieren. Mit dem Geschütz unter Obristlieutenant hatte ich ebenfalls alle Ursache, zufrieden zu seyn. Ich habe die Ehre xc. ::Arth. Wellesley. Quellen und Literatur. *Chronik des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. Fünfter Band, 1808. ausgearbeitet von Dr. Carl Venturini, herausgegeben von G. G. Bredow. Altona bei Johann Friedrich Hammerich. 1811. *Arthur, Herzog von Wellington. Sein Leben als Feldherr und Staatsmann. Nach englischen Quellen, vorzüglich nach Elliot und Clarke, bearbeitet und bis zum Sept. 1816 fortgesetzt. Leipzig und Altenburg: F. A. Brockhaus. 1817. Roleia, Treffen von Schlachten18080817